Death Note: Ways Of Perspective
by Hoshimura Hinata
Summary: Há cinco anos, o detive L morreu nas mãos de Rem, a Shinigami que se importava demais com Misa, e também há cinco anos, As três pessoas mais promissoras de Wammy s House partiram. Agora, cada um voltou com seus próprios meios: Near com o grupo americano SPK, Mello liderando a mafia e Ways, a unica herdeira de L que é uma garota, com seus meios tecnológicos. Sumario inteiro na fic.
1. Chapter 1

– L está morto.

A frase fez o loiro congelar e ficar quieto. Roger entendeu a reação, uma notícia como essa faria ate Mello se calar. O garoto loiro de apenas 15 anos, quase dezesseis, começou a balançar a cabeça levemente como se estivesse tentando processar a noticia.

Roger decidiu observar a reação dos outros dois habitantes do quarto. Near, o pequeno albino, um ano mais novo que Mello, estava sem reação nenhuma. Não estava congelado como o loiro, estava simplesmente calmo e continuou a montar seu quebra cabeça, sem sequer mechar sua posição do chão.

Então Roger moveu seu olhar até a terceira pessoa no quarto, que também tinha a mesma reação de Near. Ways montava o quebra cabeça ao lado de Near, deixando sua cadeira de rodas vazia a seu lado. A garota de dezenove anos tinha cabelos loiros, mas claros que os de Mello, pálida por sair pouco de seu quarto escuro e possuía olhos de um tom azulado de violeta.

– Como é que é, Roger? O que você disse? – Então Mello realmente estava no estado de negação. O velho diretor do orfanato suspirou antes de responder.

– É o L, ele está morto.

– Ele está morto? Ma-mas como? – Roger conseguia admitir que a reação de Mello era esperada. Confusão. – Foi o Kira? O Kira o matou? Anda logo, Roger, me responde?

– Provavelmente. – Roger sabia que a falta de informação irritaria o adolescente, mas era tudo o que tinha para falar, ele mesmo só sabia disso.

– Mas ele prometeu que encontraria o Kira e mataria ele. Agora esta me dizendo que ele foi morto? – Mello gritou em sua cara, segurando o colar de sua blusa. Já estava no estagio da raiva, então.

– M-mello! – Roger exclamou, mas o que realmente fez Mello parar foi o som de peças de quebra cabeça sendo jogadas ao chão. Parece que com a ajuda de Ways, Near terminou seu quebra cabeça duas vezes mais rápido.

– Se não pode vencer o jogo, se não conclui o quebra cabeça– o albino falou recomeçando o quebra cabeça, Ways copiando a ação. – Você não é nada além de um perdedor.

Roger sabia que se Mello não estivesse com a cabeça embaralhada pela morte de L, o loiro estaria gritando com o albino sobre nunca chamar L de fracassado. Mello se virou para Roger e fez a pergunta que o diretor do orfanato sabia que o garoto faria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

–E aí, qual de nós o L escolheu? Eu ou o Near?

A pergunta deixou o quarto tenso, pelo menos para Roger, Ways e Near não pareciam ter sido afetados. O velho senhor engoliu o seco, hesitando dar as noticias e muito menos sua opinião sobre a situação em que se encontravam.

– Ele não tinha escolhido ainda e, agora que morreu, não poderá mais escolher. – Mas essa não foi a pior parte para Roger, ele se preparou para falar sua opinião sobre a situação. – Escutem, Mello, Near e você também Ways. Os três não podem trabalhar juntos?

–Ta, eu acho bom. – Near falou, ganhando um aceno de cabeça da garota loira, mais o outro loiro não estava tão feliz com a ideia. A cara de Mello se contorceu em uma careta ao observar o albino, mas suavizou a olhar a garota mais velha. Ele não a odiava, não importa se ela estava empatada com Near.

–Nunca vai dar certo, Roger. Não podemos fazer isso juntos, sabe que não me entendo com o Near, nada contra você e Near sempre competimos, sempre.

O velho senhor já esperava isso, ele suspirou. O quarto ficou calado depois disso, o humor um pouco tenso. Roger sabia que Ways teria gritado com Mello sobre o comentário do loiro sobre Near também ser competitivo, mas no humor que estava hoje, ele sabia que a loira não iria se manifestar.

– Quer saber? Foda-se! – A voz de Mello tirou o velho senhor de seus devaneios, ele já ia criticar o garoto sobre sua escolha de palavras, mas ele continuou. – É melhor Near ou Ways suceder L. Ambos são profissionais em não usar suas emoções. Os dois apenas usam a cabeça e tratam os casos que lhes darão como jogos. Mas eu irei deixar essa instituição.

– Mello! – Roger se levantou chocado. O loiro nunca desistira fácil de nada. E ele iria partir? Como? Onde viveria? Por mais que Roger custasse a admitir, ele se importava com Mello.

– Não perca seu tempo. Eu tenho quase dezesseis anos, é hora de começar a viver minha própria vida. – O loiro disse abrindo a porta. Mas dando de cara com outras três pessoas.

Um garoto de cabelos escarlate, pele pálida e olhos azuis escuro. Sua blusa de mangas compridas, passando de suas mãos, se não fosse por ele ter rolado as mangas para ter melhor controle de suas mãos para jogar vídeo games, calça jeans e óculos amarelos em seus olhos. Matt, melhor amigo de Mello.

Cabelos castanhos escuros, curtos, olhos verdes brilhantes, blusa de manga comprida, as mangas azuis e o resto branco, jeans como os de Matt também. Seu nome era Garden, o garoto que passa a maior parte do tempo seguindo Near.

Cabelos cor caramelo em Maria Chiquinha, olhos de um tom castanho claro, pele com um pouca mais de vida do que os outros ocupantes do quarto, bochechas vermelhas por ter sido flagrada. Ela usava um vestido rosa claro de mangas compridas e sapatilhas da mesma cor. Linda, a melhor amiga de Ways.

– Vamos, Matt. – Mello falou, ignorando os outros dois. Matt seguiu o amigo em direção ao quarto que os dois dividiam sem tirar seus olhos de seu jogo.

Garden e Linda ignoraram a rudeza de Mello e foram em direção a seus respectivos amigos. Garden se sentou ao lado de Near, pronto para fazer qualquer coisa ou trazer algo que seu amigo pedisse. Afinal, o garoto admirava muito Near, então mostrava isso seguindo as ordens do inteligente garoto, mesmo sendo o mais velho.

Linda tinha o mesmo raciocínio que Garden, mas sua admiração era por Ways. Não havia muitas garotas no orfanato, no Maximo vinte à vinte e dois ao todo, e nenhuma delas havia um posição honrável o bastante como a lista dos cinco mais, a lista de quem podia conhecer L. Linda também, estava em sétima colocação no nível de inteligência, mas Ways-senpai estava em primeira colocação, vencendo de Near com 25% a mais de inteligência. A garota foi até a loira e a ajudou a se sentar em sua cadeira de rodas.

– Linda. – A loira chamou a atenção da morena– Prepare suas malas, partiremos em dois dias. – A afirmação deixou Roger, Linda e Garden chocados.

– C-como? – Linda perguntou espantada. Não que não possuíssem os recursos, Linda era uma artista anônima e Ways possuía recursos dos quais não muitas pessoas sabiam. O que surpreendeu a artista foi a decisão repentina da garota. – Por quê?

– L está morto. – Essas palavras fizeram Garden e Linda endireitarem suas costas, a artista imediatamente entrou no modo assistente.

– Para onde desejas ir, Ways-sama? – A morena perguntou profissionalmente.

– Isso será discutido em particular. – Ela falou ganhando um "Hai, Ways-sama." – Até mais, Roger.

Antes de sair, Ways encontrou seus olhos com os de Near em uma promessa silenciosa.

– Até breve, Near.

– Até breve, Ways.

As duas garotas saíram de lá, como Linda insistindo a guiar a cadeira de rodas da loira. Quando finalmente estavam longe da sala de Roger, Linda decidiu falar.

– Então, para onde iremos? – Ways sorriu, podia ouvir o nervosismo na voz da artista.

– No momento, para o quarto de Matt e Mello, por favor.

– Linda– A loira chamou de repente. – Onde estão Sweet, Law e Alright? – Linda ficou pálida, sabia que havia esquecido algo.

– Bem, eles estão no quarto, dormindo.

– Sozinhos?

–Bem...

– Linda!

– Eu sinto muito, tá?

– Claro, tudo bem.

Quando chegaram ao quarto dos dois garotos, pela rampa, claro, Linda bateu na porta, que foi aberta por Matt, parecendo levemente frustrado com algo.

– Olá Matt, podemos entrar? – A loira perguntou calmamente, o ruivo apenas fez um sinal de sim com a cabeça e as duas entraram.

O quarto estava bagunçado, fazendo sentido quando se considera seus donos e Mello pegava roupas de seu pequeno guarda-roupa aos montes e as colocava em sua mala. Parou um pouco ao ver as duas garotas paradas ao meio de seu quarto.

– O que vocês querem? Roger mandou vocês para tentar me convencer a ficar? – O loiro falou rudemente e Linda estava a ponto de gritar com Mello, mas Ways interrompeu antes que uma briga pudesse começar.

– Não, só vim lhe dizer adeus, Mello. Vopu ir embora do orfanato. – Essas palavras fizeram Mello congelar pela segunda vez no dia.

– Como? Mas você é a melhor candidata a L! Não pode ir! – Mello praticamente gritou para a loira.

– Mello, você devia saber. Nenhum de nós vai ser bom o bastante para ser L se não vencermos o ultimo desafia: Kira. – Ways falou seriamente. – Então vim lhe dizer que o verei em breve, Mello.

– Até mais, Ways.– O chocólatra falou, correspondendo o sorriso da garota.

As duas garotas saíram do quarto em direção a seu próprio, sorrindo pelo caminho. Veriam Mello e Near em breve. Seu quarto, ao contrario do de Matt e Mello, era bem arrumado, chega daria gosto a Watari. Ways rapidamente em direção a sua escrivaninha, onde guardava seus projetos da maquinas que construía. A loira era uma inventora e mecânica, achando beleza em maquinas e tecnologia, fazendo contraste com Linda, a artista que achava beleza na natureza. As suas amigas eram opostas.

– Então, para onde vamos, Ways-sama? – Linda perguntou a garota que olhava seu novo projeto enquanto a mesma olhava os três pequenos dormirem feito anjos.

– Vamos para Tailândia. – A loira disse claramente. – Dawn disse que tem um corpo que eu gostaria de ver.

– Um corpo? De quem?

– O corpo da ex-agente do FBI, Misora Naomi.


	2. Chapter 2

– Ah, Light-kun, você veio.

Yagami Light sorriu ao ver sua mãe e irmã. Seu pai, Yagami Soichiro morreu há pouco mais de uma semana, 11 de Novembro, e sua mãe, Yagami Sachiko, estavam lidando muito bem e tentando ajudar sua deprimida irmã, Yagami Sayu, que acabara de se recuperar de um choque e ainda estava no hospital sobre observação.

Sayu estava pálida, de tanto não sair dos hospitais e cortinas fechadas por reclamações de muita luz, seus cabelos castanhos de tamanho mediano, normalmente bagunçado pela falta de iniciativa de sua irmã, estavam presos em um coque no topo de sua cabeça, deixando seu rosto mais amostra.

Ela estava diferente do normal, suas bochechas estavam coradas, dando cor a seu pálido rosto. Seus olhos estavam mais... Vivos. Ainda se podia ver que seu estado mental não era o melhor, mas ela estava mais feliz. Isso fez Light se perguntar que poderia ter feito Sayu melhorar assim...

– Ah, Sayu-chan, você está tão linda! – A voz estridente de Misa o tirou de seus pensamentos. A loira insistiu em acompanha-lo e já estava em cima de sua irmã, abraçando-a.

– Eu me sinto melhor, Misa-san. – A morena disse, logo se virando pra ele também, com um brilho feliz nos olhos – Onii-chan, você não vai acreditar em quem venho me visitar!

Antes que Light pudesse questionar a irmã, ouviu a porta se abrir eu alguns passos. O rapaz se virou para se deparar com duas pessoas que não via há pelo menos onze anos.

Uma garota de cabelos castanhos soltos, olhos da mesma cor, pele branca, mas com cor nas bochechas. Usava uma blusa branca de botões, calça capri jeans, jaqueta marrom, botas brancas de cano curto e cinto marron. Ela segurava em suas mãos duas bebidas. Suco de maça, o favorito de sua mãe e irmã, e de Ryuuk também, provavelmente.

A outra estava em cadeira de rodas. Seus cabelos longos e loiros estavam presos na ponta, mas algumas mechas escapavam e caiam em seus ombros, seus olhos eram azuis escuros. Uma blusa sem mangas rosa claro, com uma blusa lilás por baixo e um casaco branco. Ela, como a outra, usava uma calça capri jeans, mas usava uma sandália de saltos baixos.

– Light-kun, que bom lhe ver de novo! – A loira gritou, puxando o garoto com força para um abraço.

– Willow, tente não mata-lo de susto. – A morena falou, puxando a cadeira da outra, so fazendo com que a amiga arrastasse Light ainda mais.

– Mas eu não o vejo há tanto tempo, Lila-chan. – O japonês deu um sorriso involuntário ao comportamento familiar.

Willow White e Lila Luanne. Duas garotas que ele conheceu há onze anos nas férias. No tempo as duas mulheres eram garotas de treze e quinze anos, o cabelo de Willow mal alcançava seus ombros e ele, nas três semanas que passaram no mesmo hotel, nunca havia visto Lila de cabelos soltos, mesmo eles não sendo longos. Ambas haviam realmente crescido.

– É bom ver vocês duas, Willow, Lila. – O Yagami sorriu ao dizer isso, sentindo a loira o soltar.

– Olá, Light-kun. – Lila disse suavemente, sorrindo. De repente ela fez cara de que se lembrou de algo e seu rosto se tornou sombrio. – Eu... Sinto muito por seu pai, Light-kun.

O rapaz viu o rosto de todos se tornar sombrio e sentiu seu rosto fazer a mesma expressão. Seu pai... Light balançou a cabeça levemente. Não. Seu pai morreu por um bem maior. Morreu pelo novo mundo que seu proproi filho iria criar. Ele ficaria orgulhoso se entendesse, o rapaz tinha certeza.

– Obrigado por seus pêsames, White-san, Luanne-san. – O rapaz disse, seu tom o mais convincente possível.

– Ah, desde quando nos chama pelos sobrenomes, Light-kun? – Willow disse, fazendo cara irritada. – Eu pensei que fossemos amigos...

Os Yagamis e Lila sorriram a tentativa de Willow de anima-los. A loira deu um sorriso de canto vendo os outros, mas seu pequeno sorriso se desfez ao ver Amane Misa encara-la como se fosse perfurar seu coração com o olhar.

"Que bicho mordeu ela?" A inglesa se perguntou, sesviando seu olhar do da atriz e modelo.

– Então, Light-kun, soube que esta trabalhando na policia como é? – Lila quebrou o silencio, olhando em direção ao rapaz.

– É interessante. Mas seria mais interessante se Kira não estivesse fazendo praticamente nosso trabalho. – O rapaz suspirou.

– Kira... – Todos se viraram para a garota na cadeira de rodas que disse o nome do "Deus do Novo Mundo".

– O que foi Willow? – Sayu perguntou e Light torcia mentalmente para que a amiga não seja mais uma das poucas pessoas contra Kira.

– É que... Bartolomeu e Arnold, meus irmãos que vocês conheceram... Morreram em um assalto e... Kira matou o assaltante. Sei que não devia me sentir assim, mas... Sou grata a Kira, por isso. – A garota sussurou alto o bastante para o som ecoar no quarto pequeno. A informação fez Light dar um sorriso deistorcido por dentro.

"Que bom que você entende a justiça, Willow-chan." O rapaz pensou.

– Eu também admiro Kira. – Lila sussurrou, fazendo a alegria distorcida de o Yagami crescer. – Sei que não devia, mas... Arnold era um dos meus melhores amigos.

– Eu entendo. – Light disse, colocando sua mascara compreensiva. – Kira sabe que o que faz é errado, mas é por um bem maior e vocês também entendem isso. Não posso culpa-las por gostar de ver que os assassinos de Bartolomeu e Arnold estão mortos. Seus irmãos eram boas pessoas, Willow.

– Obrigado por nos entender, Light-kun. – A loira disse, o abraçando com força. Lila apenas lhe lançou um olhar que dizia "obrigado".

"Não, Willow, Lila, obrigado vocês, as duas me mostraram que a influencia de Kira cresceu muito".

O telefone de Lila começou a tocar, fazendo todos se virarem em sua direção.

– Sinto muito, eu tenho que atender. – A morena disse, saindo quarto para atender o telefonema.

– Então, Light-kun, soube que você se mudou. – A White disse, se virando para o Yagami. – Com quem?

– Com a Misa! – Amane Misa gritou antes que o proproi Light pudesse se mover, a atriz se agarrou a seu braço. – Ele se mudou com a Misa.

– Quem? – A loira inglesa questionou.

– Como assim "quem"? – A loira japonesa não entendia que a confusão da outra garota, que era com a modelo se referindo em terceira passoa. – Que menina burra.

– Como é que é? – Willow não parecia feliz.

– Willow, essa é Misa. – Light decidiu apartar a futura discussão antes que Misa se machucasse, Willow era forte demais quando brava. – Misa, essa é Willow.

– Oh, essa é sua namorada? – A inglesa piscou três vezes antes de dar um sorriso. – Ah, Misa-san que bom que ele achou você. Pelas cartas que Sayu mandou, achava que Light-kun iria acabar morrendo sozinho.

– Sayu, o que você escreve nessas cartas? – O rapaz perguntou, perplexo com a afirmação de Willow.

– Ah, Onii-chan, você nunca trouxe nenhuma namorada pra casa. Já estávamos começando a achar que você era...

– Ah, o Light-kun era tão fofo! – Veio um grito de Misa. A atriz segurava o que pareciam ser fotos e Willow parecia triunfante.

– O que vocês duas estão... ? – Light parou de falar quando viu as fotos nas mãos de Misa. – Você ainda tem isso?

Light, com doze anos, dormindo esparramado em uma cama de hotel enquanto babava litros. Foi a foto que Willow e Bartolomeu tiraram quando Light dormia há onze anos atrás. O rapaz achava que aqueles dois tinham pelo menos perdido as fotos.

– Material de constrangimento é eterno, Light-kun. – Então, a mulher se virou para a modelo. – Pode ficar com elas, tenho muitas copias em casa.

No momento, Lila chegou parecendo apressada. Ela rapidamente sussurrou algo no ouvido de Willow, que tomou a mesma aparência de apressada.

– Sinto muito, mas temos que ir. – Lila disse exaltada. – Vamos, Willow. – A mulher disse saindo pela porta sem dizer mais nada.

– Me desculpe pela pressa, mas temos um compromisso importante. – Willow disse, se curvando levemente e passando pela porta. – Vamos visitar Nathan, ele tambme esta na cidade, um dia traremos ele qui para lhes visitar. Tchau, Yagami-san, Sayu-chan, Light-kun, foi bom revê-los. Até logo, Misa-chan, foi ótimo lhe conhecer.

– Onii-chan, Misa-chan, querem ver o presente que Willow-chan e Lila-chan trouxeram da Inglaterra?

– Podia ter sido mais educada, sabia Lila-chan?

– Sinto muito, mas eu pelo menos estou com pressa.

– Já estamos chegando?

– Já.

O lugar para onde as duas garotas iam não era muito longe do hospital, ambas entraram no grande prédio com muita segurança. A morena, guiando a loira na cadeira de rodas, digitou a senha na tranca digital entrou na sala.

– Olá, Nathan. – Disse a loira, feliz.

O garoto estava sentado, ao seu lado alguns bonecos e robôs, a sua frente estava um trem a qual ele prestava toda a atenção. Seus cabelos levemente enrolados caiam sobre sua testa. Suas roupas eram todas brancas e ele estava descalço.

– Não é preciso tanta formalidade. – O garoto disse, levantando seus olhos negros sem emoção em direção a elas. – Ways, Linda.

– Oi para você também, Near. – Linda sorriu. – Parece que estave muito ocupado esses anos que não nos vemos.

– Vocês também.

– Como assim?

– Não se faça de inocente. – Near disse encarando Ways. – Phoebe Parker.

Os agentes da SPK se viraram a menção desse nome. Phoebe Parker? A melhor mecânica e também dona da empresa Parker Program "PP"? Uma das mulheres mais misteriosas e inteligentes do mundo estava na frente deles e Near a conhecia? Ways apenas sorriu, mas Linda estava meio chocada.

– Como descobriu? – Linda perguntou. Near apenas deu um pequeno sorriso de canto.

– Não foi difícil quando vi que o novo projeto e com sucesso ainda era braços e pernas mecânicas. Apenas Ways conseguiria fazer isso. – O comentário fez o sorriso da loira aumentar.

– Talvez eu esteja vendo muito FMA. Mas meu primeiro "Automail" foi em um gato. Foi difícil, mas ele esta melhor, Kira não desgruda de Law.

– Kira? – Near levantou uma sobrancelha branca.

– Ele é violento. – Linda disse, passando a mão por seus braços cobertos, onde aquele demônio em forma de gato a arranhou quando ela tentou tira-lo de cima de seu material de pintura.

– Então, Near nos chamou para algo? –Ways estava curiosa, não era todo dia que o albino as chamava.

– Na verdade– Near foi interrompido por Rester.

– Near! – Todos se viraram e viram uma cena inesperada: Mello caminhando com Lidner e uma arma na cabeça dela. Ways apenas deu um pequeno sorriso, Linda suspirou e Near estava sem emoção. Talvez a cena não seja tão inesperada assim.

– Deixe-os entrar. – Near falou por fim.

Depois de alguns segundos, ali estava Mello. Seu casaco encapuzado, calça de couro, luvas da mesma textura cabelo loiro liso. O Mello do qual se lembravam, menos pela grande queimadura em um dos lados de seu rosto.

– Bem vindo, Mello– Near falou.

– Olá, Mello. – Linda sorriu.

– Há quanto tempo, Mells. – Ways falou e podia se ver uma veia saltar na testa do loiro encapuzado.

– Não me chame de Mells, Ways, sabe que isso parece nome de viado! – O loiro gritou, mas Ways já estava grudada na cintura dele.

– Ah, sai daí, sua louca! – O loiro chacoalhava suas pernas tentando chutar a garota, enquanto Linda, já envolvida, tentava parar o mafioso para ele não chutar a garota. Near suspirou isso era esperado.

– Largue a arma. – Mesmo ao meio dessa confusão, Mello não havia soltado Lidner e só agora ouviram os gritos dos agentes da SPK.

– Todos, larguem as armas. – Veio às ordens de Near. – Derramamento de sangue não é necessário.

– Mas Mello matou nossos companheiros! – Rester exclamou.

– Não me faça repetir. – O albino comandou.

– Near tem razão, seu objetivo é combater Kira, o mesmo objetivo de Mello. Se o matarem será mais uma vitoria de Kira e menos um recurso. – Veio a voz séria de Ways.

Os dois homens abaixaram suas armas, Ways e Near tinham um ponto. Mello retirou seu capuz.

– Near, tudo saiu como você planejou, não? – O loiro falou. Near seu um pequeno sorriso de canto.

– Sim, Lidner já lhe contou sobre o segundo L, não? – O albino copiou o jeito de falar do rapaz de uma manei sem emoção alguma. – Graças as ações de Mello, conseguimos pressionar Kira.

O comentário era do tipo que deixava Mello furioso, o que foi demonstrado pela expressão em seu rosto.

– Near! – Mello gritou, apontando sua arma em direção a Near. O albino, Ways e Linda continuaram sem reação, ambos sabiam que o loiro não iria atirar, mas os membros da SPK sacaram suas armas. – Não sou mais uma peça de seu quebra-cabeça.

– Mello, se quiser atirar em mim, atire. – Near desafiou e a mão de Mello foi ficando cada vez mais apertada em sua arma.

– Mello! Se matar Near, irão mata-lo também! – Lidner gritou, parando na frente do garoto viciado em brinquedos. – Se os dois morrerem aqui, apenas Kira se beneficiara.

Ways sorriu, sabia que Lidner colocaria senso em Mello, os outros não ligariam, queriam um motivo para matar o loiro. A própria loira colocaria senso em seu amigo de infância, mas para que? Lidner fez seu trabalho direitinho, era como Near também havia previsto, a garota podia ver em seus olhos.

– Certo. – O chocólatra falou, abaixando sua arma. – Near, vim pegar minha foto que esta com você.

– Sim, aqui esta ela. Não há nenhuma copia sequer. – O garoto falou, segurando a foto do loiro em suas mãos pálidas. – Todas as fotos em Wammy's House suas foram destruídas.

Near jogou a foto em direção a Mello, mas uma mão a parou no meio do caminho. Ways havia pegado a foto e Mello sabia que ela teria um comentário sobre ela. Ela sempre tinha.

– Awww, Mells, esse era o tempo que você parecia uma garotinha e tinha todos os _**garotos**_de Wammy's House apaixonados por você. – O comentário de Ways fez Mello corar levemente porque, bom, era verdade.

– Me dá isso! – O rapaz gritou, pegando a foto de sua mão. – E eu não parecia uma garota.

– O que te fazer dormir a noite.

– Não tenho 100% de certeza, mas você deve estar fora do alcance do caderno. – Near falou antes que Mello pudesse responder ao ultimo comentário de Ways. – Era só isso que veio fazer aqui, Mello?

– Near... – Os dois ficaram se encarando, deixando até o ar mais pesado.

– Tenso. – Linda sussurrou para Ways que concordou com sua cabeça.

– Não tenho qualquer intenção de ajuda-lo. – Mello falou para Near.

– Eu entendo. – O pequeno albino falou.

– Mas fico em debito por devolver a foto. – O loiro terminou.

Linda olhou para Mello em choque. Mello admitiu estar em debito com alguém? E esse alguém é Near? Ways apenas sorriu.

"Você amadureceu Mello" A garota sorriu.

– O caderno assassino pertence a um Shinigami. – Então Near não sabia disso... Que interessante... – Pode-se velo ao tocar o caderno.

Near realmente não sabia disso e pareceu levemente surpreso com a revelação, Ways notou.

–Ridiculo.

– Quem acreditaria em algo assim?

Ways teve vontade de revirar os olhos aos comentários dos integrantes masculinos da SPK. Então pode existir um caderno que mata pessoas mas não um Deus da morte? Que lógica isso tem?

– Eu acredito. Mello não tem razão para mentir. – As duas garotas sorriram diante do raciocínio de Near e sua confiança em Mello– Se fosse para mentir teria uma historia melhor, portanto conclui-se que esta falando a verdade. Então, também se conclui que existem Shinigamis.

– O caderno que obtive estava em posse de outro que não o Shinigami priginal. – Os olhos de Ways se cerraram a essa informação– E há nele escrito regras falsas. É só isso que direi.

"Regras falsas? Como...? Isso é permitido? Deve ser, mas qual será a regra falsa...?" Ways estava se perguntando.

– Near. – Mello falou antes de sair e tirou Ways de seu devaneio.

– Mello. – O albino retribuiu.

Mello tirou seu chocolate de sua jaqueta, o mordendo, e Near começou a enrolar uma mecha de seus cabelos brancos.

– Quem chegara a Kira primeiro? – O loiro finalmente falou.

– Uma disputa... – Near continuou.

– Não se esqueça de mim. – Ways falou sorrindo e atraindo a atenção dos outros dois. – Sabem que também amor um bom jogo.

– Sabemos Ways, nunca esqueceríamos que você também está na disputa. – Near falou.

– Isso só deixa tudo mais divertido. – Mello concluiu.

– Nosso objetivo é o mesmo. – A loira falou.

– Esperarei vocês dois. – O loiro disse.

– Sim.

– Igualmente. – Ways sorriu. – Ah, Mello!

– O que?– O loiro disse antes de sair.

– Diga oi para o Matt pra mim.

– Ta, diga oi para Sweet, Law e Alright também. – Ele falou antes de sair

O sorriso de Ways apenas aumentou


	3. Chapter 3

– Me solta seu gato demônio! – Linda não sabia como havia acabado desse jeito, mas só podia culpar o pequeno gato que havia enfiado suas unhas em sua pele branca.

Ela e Ways haviam chegado ao hotel há cinco horas e a loira havia ido direto ao trabalho, não se conformando com as informações que tinha no momento, algo que ela havia pegado de L, logo na infância, uma obsessão inexplicável por informações que apenas os principais candidatos d próprio L entenderiam. Linda decidiu que convencer a garota a descansar seria inútil e foi pintar, com uma nova inspiração em sua alma.

Ela olhou para sua pintura: cabelos brancos, olhos escuros e sem emoção, mas ainda como se fossem janelas escondendo tudo e ao mesmo tempo nada, pele de um tom como a neve, a figura estava usando uma blusa de mangas longas, blusas de pijama, pelo menos até o tronco que estava desenhado. A figura tinha o único sorriso que o viu dar há anos, um sorriso que lhe desafiava e fazia ela mesma se lamentar por não ser inteligente o bastante para uma resposta a esse desafio. Ao desafio do branco em pessoas.

Linda sempre odiou o branco, principalmente quando não era seu. Ela sempre achou que a vida devia ser colorida como a grande natureza, a vida. A vida era um misto de emoções e cores, tudo isso sempre lhe encantou, pois foi a única coisa que conseguiu encher o vazio **daquele lugar**. Mas o branco que mais lhe irritava não era o branco que transparecia, era o branco de alguém que não tem sua cor da vida, sua personalidade. A artista só havia conhecido duas pessoas assim: L e Near. Fora isso, todos tinha sua cor.

Always sempre teve uma cor azul escuro, sua personalidade calma e sabedoria entre as crianças o deixava com essa linda cor que linda sempre fazia questão de colocar quando o pintava. Ele era calmo e esperto... Mas ela nunca viu o roxo da duvida em sua vida até ele se... Suicidar.

Beyond Birthday tinha uma mistura perfeita para filmes de terror, um tom escuro de vermelho com um preto intenso. BB nunca teve nenhuma outra cor em seu ser, além disso... Mas ela jurava ver o vermelho clarear para afeição sempre que estava com seus irmãos e Sweet, Law e Allright. Beyond ainda era uma pessoa, afinal.

Mello tinha a cor de um laranja curioso e inquieto, algo que sempre lhe surpreendeu. Sua cor sempre foi tão vibrante que lhe dava gosto de pintar, por mais que o loiro protestasse sobre isso, dizendo que laranja era cor de "viado".

Matt tinha uma cor verde acinzentado, muito menos vibrante que a de Mello e totalmente ao contrario, mas perfeito para controlar Mello. O rapaz vivia no videogame, vivendo aventuras virtuais em lindas cores, algo que linda respeitava, por deixar o verde do rapaz mais vibrante.

Ways tinha o mais lindo tom de dourado liquido, devido a sua personalidade vibrante, mas ela podia ver nos olhos dela, quando ela estava agindo como um detetive, que sua cor virava um amarelo escuro e sem vida, mas... Ela já chegou perto de branco... Muito perto.

Linda balançou sua cabeça. Ways nunca se tornaria o branco, ela tinha muita consciência das cores, a primeira pessoa que Linda conheceu que não a ridicularizava por sua paixão por arte, que era algo puramente espiritual em um lugar de lógica, de branco, onde tantos eram da cor da neve tão puramente que ela tinha suas duvidas...

"_Se você não sabe a sua própria, mas pode ver, quer dizer que você tem demais. Você dever a pessoa mais colorida que existe!"_

A memória da pequena frase deixou a mulher com um sorriso suave em seu rosto antes duvidoso. Ela odiava o branco, não podia ser o branco. Ways também não era o branco, apesar de ter muitas chances para se descolorir de sua linda cor. Mas, ela não entendia. L. Não sabia se ele havia um motivo para ser branco, afinal, chegou ao orfanato tempos depois dele e não conseguiu estuda-lo desde o começo, nem sequer se aproximava dele, era misterioso demais, ninguém tinha coragem de chegar perto... a não ser por duas pessoas.

Heights era alguém como L, ninguém se aproximava dela, diziam que era perigosa. Tinha uma cor de um tom maquiavélico de bronze e a cor assassina do vermelho. Ela se sentava ao lado de L na biblioteca, falando e ignorando a falta de resposta do garoto. H não era tão ruim assim, ela era divertida e amava pregar peças, sendo ao mesmo tempo sem muitas emoções humanas e sempre foi de grande ajuda em... Tudo. Ela notou que o branco de L estava mudando toda vez falava com a garota.

Ways foi a segunda pessoa a se juntar ao grupo de leitura, calada enquanto lia o livro e respondia sempre que H começava a falar, sempre com sua atenção em dois lugares, por isso nunca conseguia captar todos os detalhes, mas parecia que ela sempre prestava mais atenção em L do que na leitura e sempre trazia um pedaço dos bolos que faziam em ocasiões especiais, pois L quase não saia da biblioteca. H e Ways fizeram uma diferença que ela notou anos atrás, na ultima visita de L a Wammy's House antes de sua morte, sua cor havia mudado...

Ele estava azul.

Não era um azul normal, não era nenhum tom normal, era como se fosse uma tintura muito envelhecida, um azul claro demais, quase que ela não conseguia ver. A cor de L havia mudado e era bom saber que isso aconteceu antes dele morrer, mas Near...

Near é uma história totalmente diferente. Ele veio para Wammy's House quando bebê e foi tratado como uma criança com uma família grande, mas era tão... Branco, sempre. Linda nunca entendeu Near, ele não pode ter nascido sem emoções, isso era algo que nunca iria aceitar.

'Nunca' Ela pensou, segurando seu vidro de tinta óleo com tanta força que ele se espatifou sobre suas mãos, o preto que havia usado para os olhos de Near manchou seu rosto e roupas desenhadas, deixando sua pintura desfigurada. Ela decidiu que já era o bastante, iria forçar Ways a dormir e ficaria feliz com isso.

Enquanto guardava as tintas coloridas que tinha a intenção, mas nunca chegou a usar graças aos seus pensamentos com Near. Ela notou, brevemente e com felicidade que o gato demônio não estava mais pendurando em sua perna, provavelmente tendo ido irritar o pobre Law, que a essa hora já devia estar dormindo.

Já estava a ponto de tocar na tela quando sentiu algo gelado em seu pescoço. Sua postura ficou rígida, seu olhar mais surpreso e ficou paralisada. Ela sentiu o pedaço duro e frio de metal deslizar por seu pescoço...Cada vez mais pressão...

– Você realmente não pode passar um momento sem tentar traumatizar alguém, não, Nii-san? – Veio a familiar voz de Ways.

Linda deu um suspiro de alívio, reconhecendo a pessoa atrás dela, mas ainda era necessário confirmar. Cabelos selvagens e negros como a noite, pele pálida que parecia desconhecer o sol e olhos de uma tonalidade de rubi. Seu rosto possuía um sorriso maquiavélico e levemente psicopata, mas com o tom brincalhão que poucos conheciam. Agora ela podia notar que o braço que segurava a faca bem afiada perto de sua garganta estava coberto por uma longa manga de uma familiar camisa preta.

– Awww, mas Ways, essa era a melhor parte! – Outra voz apareceu, fazendo a artista dar um pulo.

Sentada em um sofá atrás dela estava uma mulher de cabelos cor bronze, soltos e caindo sobre sua blusa bege e jaqueta preta. Seus olhos azuis acinzentados estavam brincalhões, como se estivesse aproveitando uma piada. Um balde de pipoca gigante estava em cima de suas pernas cobertas por uma simples calça negra e pelas grandes botas de couro. Ao seu lado haviam dois gatos, a peste que se chamava Kira e um pequeno gato persa de tonalidade cor de caramelo. Ela tinha um sorriso pequeno em seu rosto.

– Heights! Se eu deixasse o Nii-san traumatizar cada pessoa que ele quisesse mais da metade de Wammy's House estaria na ala psicológica.

– Eu já fiz isso, não entendo sua birra. – Ela disse, largando o balde de pipoca para perto de mais dois no chão e tirando mais um de seu lado direito, algo que Linda havia observado apenas agora...

– Heights, de onde saiu essa pipoca? – A artista falou em um tom desconfiado que logo foi para desesperado. – Você não a fez, não é?

– Não foi a Ways. – Ela apontou para a loira que a deu um simples sorriso doce e aceno.

Isso não pareceu acalmar a garota, que deu um pulo do lugar onde estava plantada, indo em direção a cozinha freneticamente. Heights apenas observou, comendo sua pipoca, Beyond ficou polindo sua faca desinteressadamente e Ways ficou olhando preocupadamente em direção a amiga, se perguntando se a envolvência dos dois faria algo de grave com a sanidade mental de sua amiga.

– Mello, temos um problema.

O loiro olhou para cima da tela em que estava espionando Misa, para ver se a mesma possuía alguma informação e ate agora não havia nenhum progresso significante. Matt parecia levemente ansioso, algo que era estranho para o normalmente relaxado _Gamer_, ele estava com seu PSP fechado e o encarando com apreensão.

– O que? – O chocólatra falou, com sua atitude impertinente de sempre.

– Bom... É que... – Matt parecia procurar as palavras certas para falar com o rapaz.

– Fale logo, Matt! – A paciência escassa de Mello parecia estar se esgotando rapidamente.

– Tio Mello! – Ouviu-se uma voz feliz e doce ecoando pelo quarto.

Na porta, havia duas garotas. Uma parecia ter cinco anos, seus grossos cabelos negros estavam em uma linda trança, disfarçando a aparente rebeldia que ele possuía, que caia sobre seu vestido de um branco puro com apenas um desenho de panda nele, sua meias eram da mesma tonalidade branca e seus sapatos _Mary Jane_ eram de um preto profundo. Ela o encarava com sobrenaturais olhos violetas.

A outra garota tinha cabelos cor vermelho fogo, presos em duas Maria-chiquinhas com prendedores verde floresta. Ela usava um lindo vestido com a mesma cor que seus prendedores de cabelo, ela também tinha uma leggin branca por baixo de seu vestido, sapatilhas também brancas estavam em seus pés. Seus olhos de uma linda tonalidade de esmeralda eram doces e maquiavélicos ao mesmo tempo, ela possuía um envelope cor creme em suas mãos.

– Tio Mello! Que bom te ver de novo! – A garota de cabelos escuros disse, pulando nele e depois indo em direção ao seu parceiro. – Tio Matt!

– Ola, Sweet. – Matt disse com uma voz calma. – Cadê seus irmãos?

– Os seguranças maus não queriam deixar a gente passar! – Ela disse, fazendo bico com seus lábios de criança. – Então, Allright e Law ficaram pra cuidar disso.

De repente, Matt sentiu pena dos seguranças que Mello havia arranjado.

– Bom, Sweet, seja rápida, só viemos entregar uma mensagem. – A garota ruiva disse, jogando o envelope em direção a Mello, que o pegou com facilidade.

– Mas, Jewel...

– Não, temos que encontrar seus irmãos ainda. Aposto que eles estão atrás de pudim na cozinha... – Jewel murmurou a ultima parte. – Vamos.

–Ok... Tchau, tio Mello e tio Matt. – Ela disse abrindo um lindo sorriso e saindo da sala, pulando por cima de alguns corpos inconscientes no corredor.

– Até mais. – A ruiva falou, dando um sorriso levado e indo na mesma direção que Sweet.

– Isso foi... Uma visita surpreendente. Não acha, Mello?

Mas o loiro não estava escutando, estava olhando raivosamente para o papel em suas mãos, como se Near tivesse mandado um mensagem.

– Vamos, Matt, temos que fazer algo. Agora. – Ele disse, dando uma mordida em sua barra de chocolate e saindo com passos altos do quarto.

O ruivo levantou uma sobrancelha, a carta, que agora estava no chão, parecia realmente ter irritado o loiro... Matt rapidamente pegou o papel abusado pelas botas de Mello, no chão, dando um pequeno sorrido a mensagem que se encontrava lá.

_Oi, Mells_

_Então, eu soube da competição e claro que tive que vir ajudar a minha aposta na competição. Todos sabemos que nunca apostaria em você e, mesmo ele sendo muito fofinho :3, também não apostei no Near. Extao, aposto na Ways. Vamos ver que ganha agora, "o" loiro, o fofinho ou a mecânica._

_Te vejo nas investigações, sei que vamos nos esbarrar, mas eu me apressaria, afinal, Near e Ways não são de brincadeira, Mells._

_Ass. H._

Bom, parece que Heights estava de volta.


End file.
